patches x rebound:a love story
by nathanmonroe14
Summary: hi I am patches and this is rebound and this is how my story started.
1. Chapter 1

man. look at the kids play. hi my name is patches and this is my wife rebound. if you want to know how this started, lets start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

PATCHES POV

it all started when I was on my way to the pound until I heard a scream from rebounds house. when I ran to the mansion, I seen that the door was kicked in. then I ran upstairs and saw that rebound was surrounded by coyote pups.

NORMAL POV

give us the money! one said. no! she said with a loud voice. I guess we have no choice but to kill you. he said when patches ran to the room, he barked so loud that he scared the coyote pups off but one stayed. you want to go? patches said, yeah lets fight! the coyote pup said. it was on! patches hit him first with a paw punch. hey! the coyote pup yelled. my name is Trevor! Trevor hit patches with a hind leg kick but patches dodged and head butted the pup. Trevor wobbled and passed out, leaving the coyote pup unconscious. thank you patches! thank you! said rebound with eyes full of tears. Trevor woke up a bit later. huh, where am I? why am I tied up?! then patches suddenly appeared out of nowhere. hey Trevor. patches said. hey man, untie me! I have kids! Trevor yelled. fine. I will untie you. you promise you will never come back? he asked. I will never come back. Trevor said. now get out of here before I make it worst for you! Trevor ran upstairs out the front door. rebound, do you want to go on a date with me tonight? he asked. sure. rebound said.

patches went home and got ready for his date with rebound. he put on his bow tie and top hat. he went to rebounds house and rung her doorbell. when she opened the door, patches was amazed. she was wearing a red dress with a pink bow on her ear. how do I look? asked rebound. you... look...awesome! said patches. ok lets go. rebound said. they go in the car patches drove there. how did you learn how to drive? rebound asked. my human Teached me. patches answers. once they reached the restaurant, they saw a black chevy van with a window tint.

5 hours later

man that kibble was awesome. patches said. rebound, there was something I needed to tell you. for the past hour, you stumbled into my life. sometimes when I see you, my heart beats so fast I cant see what is going on. before rebound can say anything, he called mr nut nut name and showed rebound a diamond rhinestone studded doghouse tag. rebound, will you marry me? patches asked. rebounds eyes filled with tears. yes! of course I will marry you. but I have a surprise for you. rebound took patches upstairs. they started kissing each other until they reach her room. are you sure you want to do this? he asked. aww come on, were engaged remember? oh yeah. rebound got down on her knees. rebound, what are you ohhhhhhhhhhhh, it looks weird, but feels right. swallow it rebound. he said. so she did, are you ready? patches asked. I am ready. rebound said. haaaa. rebound answered. go faster patches! she yelled with pleasure. so he did. by the time they were done, they were sweating. patches, I want you to release inside me. are you sure? yeah I am sure. the he release it. yeah rebound take it all. then they were fast asleep.

ok, they are getting married, make sure you review!


	3. Chapter 3: the pregnacy

rebound woke up with a stomach pain and vomiting. what is wrong with me? she asked. I need to go to the doctor. she reached into her purse and grabbed her iPhone and called cupcake. hello? cupcake answered. hey cupcake. can you look after patches while I go to the doctor? sure she answered. as she walked out the door, patches woke up. oh my aching head, as if someone had(gasp) my slick kicks, oh there they are. then the doorbell rung. when patches answered, pepper was there. pepper, what are you doing here? and where is cupcake? he asked. cupcake was sick and I came to throw you in jail. im just kiddin buddy! I would' throw my friend in jail. oh... so do you want to play Xbox or something? sure! she answered.

AT THE DOCTOR.

the doctor walks in the room. rebound


End file.
